Se honra a
by Kaoru Black
Summary: Cuatro historias en homenaje a cuatro personas que ya no están. Esta historia participa en el reto #40: Día de los Muertos del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.
1. Un héroe

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto #40: Día de los Muertos del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Se honra a Bowman Wright.

* * *

**Un héroe**

* * *

«Si no funciona, sabré que es fútil. Me rendiré.»

Leyó la última frase del diario de Bow mientras que imaginó el tono de voz que su ex prometido pudo utilizar.

No fue una inventora ni supo cómo diagramar el plano más sencillo, pero las instrucciones de Bow fueron tan específicos que casi no tuvo inconvenientes para terminar de ensamblar la versión mejorada de la snitch dorada. La examinó y probó en un campo de quidditch a escala; al comparar sus descubrimientos con las notas de Bow, se alegró al descubrir que ya estaba lista.

Y Bow no supo que salvó a la snidget de la extinción.

Estuvo en el primer partido en que se usó la snitch dorada con el corazón acelerado y se tranquilizó cuando el buscador la atrapó. Les comunicó a las autoridades que el inventor fue Bowman Wright y que a ella tuvo que hacer los trámites necesarios.

Él fue un héroe.


	2. Un hermano

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto #40: Día de los Muertos del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Se honra a Theseus Scamander.

* * *

**Un hermano**

* * *

El menor de los Scamander buscó proteger a cada animal con el que se encontró mientras que el mayor los tuvo que matar si dicho animal mágico se consideró una amenaza para la seguridad de la población inglesa, sea mágica o _muggle_.

Debido a la diferencia de ideales y choque de profesiones, llegaron al acuerdo tácito que Newt iba a intentar controlarlos, capturarlos, domesticarlos, encerrarlos dentro de su maleta después de perseguirlos alrededor de América… Cualquier cosa que fuera necesaria para que la criatura pudiera vivir.

En caso que hubiera fallado, Newt se iba a despedir de un animal al que nunca conoció personalmente.

Por supuesto que lo entendió. Fue comprensivo respecto a la situación y aconsejó a su hermano sobre qué riesgos debió evitar. Theseus Scamander fue reconocido como un héroe de guerra durante años y se convirtió en el modelo a seguir de varios novatos después de su muerte.

Lo echaba de menos.


	3. Una hermana

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto #40: Día de los Muertos del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Se honra a Mérope Gaunt.

Este drabble es un WI?

* * *

**Una hermana**

* * *

No le sorprendió enterarse de la disolución de su matrimonio.

Su hermana nunca debió relacionarse con un impuro que solo le rompió el corazón y, con el pasar de los meses, comenzó a preguntarse por qué Mérope estuvo tan desesperada para apropiarse del guardapelo. En su momento estuvo tan sorprendido que la dejó huir, le permitió hacer su vida en algún barrio de los impuros mientras rezongó por cuestiones que ya no recordó.

Se acostumbraron a vivir en la escases desde jóvenes, ¿por qué fue importante ahora?

Le tomó un tiempo descubrir dónde se hospedó; a pesar que no la encontró viva, se enteró que se convirtió en tío dos semanas atrás. Lógicamente se quedó con el bebé, los impuros solo le iban a temer en caso que su sobrino hiciera mágica accidental.

No supo cómo lo iba a educar pero una cosa fue segura: Morfin no iba a seguir el ejemplo de su padre.

* * *

No lo pude agregar pero Morfin sabe el nombre del bebé. En contra de su buen juicio y por respeto a la última voluntad de su hermana, no le cambió el nombre al bebé.


	4. Una amiga

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto #40: Día de los Muertos del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Se honra a_ Hedwig_.

Este drabble es un EWE?

* * *

**Una amiga**

* * *

—¿No te parece preciosa?

Pasó la mirada de su prometida y la pequeña lechuza indefensa que nació mientras estuvo haciendo sus prácticas de aurores. No pudo evitar concentrarse en esos ojos de color ámbar tan parecidos a los de_ Hedwig. _También recordó que Sue quiso una mascota pero no pudo decidirse entre las adorables criaturas que hubieron en aquella tienda, sea en el callejón Diagon o las de Londres _muggle_.

Aun así, no entendió exactamente por qué se compró un huevo.

—Es linda —dijo Harry. La lechuza ululó y se acomodó más en el pequeño cojín—. ¿Entonces te lo quieres quedar?

—¿No la quieres?

—Es linda —repitió y sonrió con cierta ternura—. Supongo que deberías elegirle un nombre. Malfoy me criticó cuando oyó el diminutivo que le puse a su pavorreal; al menos a Teddy le gustó su expedición a su mansión.

—Lo haré. ¿Qué más te dijo?

—Que no siga corrompiendo a su primo.

* * *

No sé por qué me gustan Harry y Sue juntos pero es una idea que me atrae. ¿Por qué no?


End file.
